


Reborn

by rosaronova



Series: Lamentations [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosaronova/pseuds/rosaronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn is a continuation to Lamentations of the lost, my first P4 piece - Please read that before reading this!</p><p>Months after Naoto's death, a story begins once more when illegal experimentation takes place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One year later...  
"Is the program ready to be launched?" A deeply intrigued voice asked as a man in a labcoat scribbled on a notepad before glancing up.  
"It is, the latest model of the 'Anti-shadow Suppression Weapon' is finally ready to be launched. "We aren't sure about what the results will be... But she will be a groundbreaking experiment for us."  
"Then...Let the reign of the new weapon begin... Initiate the activation." The voice spoke again as the speaker stepped from the shadows, a fine hand pressing against a button on a keypad as cogs whirled, steam evaporating from vents spouting from a chamber in the center of the room. The figure revealed to be a female approached this chamber as the casket opened to reveal another figure based inside - mechanical noises filled the room as machines connected and disconnected in unison to prepare for activation.   
The room fell to an automated stop, silence- then the figure in the casket was awoken from her state.  
"It worked..." The woman spoke once more as the researcher in the room smiled with a brief applause.   
"The new project...Is born."

The figure in the casket sat up carefully, looking around yet something didn't feel right- A blonde figure with robot like limbs took to the newly awakened side and took her hand.  
"Welcome back, Naoto..." The blonde smiled cheerfully as the other female took to her other side.  
"A-Aigis? Welcome...back?" The girl in the casket asked "B-But...I died?"   
"You did." The other female spoke bluntly. "As a matter of fact, most of you is dead."  
"Mit...suru?" The girl responded, turning to face her but in a robotic manner. "W-What is..." She looked down at her hand, moving it in front of her she realised her actions were jolting and stuttering, she looked back to Mitsuru in concern who merely nodded her head.  
"You did die." She began. "But we took your body. We ran an experiment to see if we could bring you back from the dead with the ability to still be of use regarding your persona. We transformed almost your entire body to an android state similar to Aigis however your memories and abilities should still remain intact."  
"I...I see." Naoto looked down, it was all difficult to take in but then there was realisation. "I...I need to talk to Kanji, the others- I...They were in..."  
"No." Mitsuru shook her head. "You will not make any contact with them- it is...forbidden."  
"B-But...But why not?!" Naoto attempted to stand, she couldn't believe this forbidden order.   
"Naoto... Please." Aigis spoke softly, taking to her side and helping her stand.   
"We stole you." Akihiko spoke quietly from the corner.  
"Stole?" Naoto questioned, turning to face him as he entered.  
"We...Couldn't ask for your body so we took you." Mitsuru looked away. "The investigation team have no idea and believe you are still buried in the coffin that they placed you in a whole year ago." Naotos eyes widened, she went to put up a fight but dropped her arms reluctantly.  
"A...Whole year?" She questioned.  
"Yes." Was the harsh response from Mitsuru. "One year ago, you sacrificed yourself to rid the world of a shadow that possessed you."  
"I...I see..." Naoto looked down, still adjusting to the information.   
"Aigis, please take Naoto to a training room, make sure she fully adjusts and can use her powers." Mitsuru spoke commandingly. Aigis gave a brief nod, taking Naoto by the arm and running her out.  
"Mitsuru... Are you sure about this?" Akihiko questioned. "She's in pieces, can't she see the investigation team just once?"  
"I would let her, but it's not possible- we don't know if they'd even accept her...Its a risk we can't take."

Kanji was sat out on a bench near the floodplain in town, he was alone staring down at a photograph in his hand allowing tears to fall from his eyes.  
"It...was a year ago." He spoke to himself. "I'm...sorry for not protecting you." Kanji broke down once more into a mess of tears- he still blamed himself for the incident. Yu was passing the floodplain and held his shoulder.   
"Kanji...Can we talk at all?" Yu spoke calmly before receiving a nod from Kanji as approval.He took a seat next to him. "You're still blaming yourself, aren't you?" Kanji looked away with a shy nod.  
"Well...I could have stopped her from being hurt, that thing could have taken me instead of her...But it chose her." Kanji looked away "It...Taunted me, touching her- I..don't get it... Why did he do all of these things, was it...to allure me to her making it easier for him to kill me in her body?"   
Yu looked away scratching his head.  
"That's very interesting... I'm not sure but what I do know is that you're making better theories now, like Naoto rubbed off on you or something." Kanji's face flushed a sharp red at this comment.  
"I-I-She ain't rubbed off on any of me!" He panicked before the pair let out a laugh "But you know... She was a really good influence on me, I just wish I could see her one more time, ya know?"  
"I feel you..." Yu smiled.

A few weeks of training passed, Naoto was now able to effectively use her weapons and had proven her ability with her persona.   
"I am impressed Naoto, your skills have improved since the program." Mitsuru praised the performance yet could tell that Naoto was still upset about being held back from the others. Mitsuru went to speak again but was interrupted by a siren wailing through the building.   
"We have a case of shadows near a school in Inaba!" Akihiko shouted as he ran down the corridor towards the training hall "S.E.E.S are on site but we need more!"   
"Inaba..." Naoto spoke softly.  
Mitsuru looked away before turning to a cupboard, handing a robe to Naoto alongside an armband.   
"Naoto wear these, you're coming with us." Mitsuru watched her change into the attire. "You have one rule...Do not by any means interact with the investigation team."  
"Y-Yes..." She looked down in disappointment - it was clear the team would be there.   
"Don't worry- Just keep the hood up and you'll be okay." Aigis smiled as the group left the room and headed to transport.

 

\----  
'A whole year had passed...What did I feel, I don't remember. I remember the darkness and then...Being reborn. What are these plans Mitsuru has for me...Why can't I see my friends...'  
-Naoto Shirogane


	2. Confrontation

Naoto was full of mixed feelings as she sat with her 'new team' in the limousine on the way to Inaba, feelings of doubt and confusion clouded her already discombobulated mind; What would she do if she saw the investigation team, who was she supposed to trust - what exactly was going on?   
"Naoto..." Mitsuru spoke, grabbing her attention.  
"Y-Yes?!" Naoto stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, I was a little distracted."  
"It's alright..." She laughed. "I'll repeat what was said. The goal is to find out what is behind this, the Dark Hour appears to have returned, a situation we cannot ignore. Be on your guard, you have new strengths but do not let this fool you, things are getting stronger and we are only just prepared."  
"Of course." Naoto looked down holding her chest and biting her lip. "It still feels strange... The changes to my body."  
"Its strange to start, but you'll get used to it." Aigis smiled to her, holding her hand - Aigis felt closer than the others to Naoto, in way like a sister.   
"Another thing Naoto."Mitsuru spoke up again. "Your persona is forbidden inside Inaba, we don't want the investigation team seeing any hint of you." Naoto dropped her head in defeat.   
"Your new abilities alone should be strong enough- besides you have us if things get too nasty." Akihiko smiled at her, glancing outside into the fog. "What luck, we've arrived."  
"It's time to get to work." Mitsuru let a slight laugh escape her lips, the limousine coming to a gentle halt before Mitsuru opened the door.

Stepping out into the backstreets of Inaba brought a sense of both nostalgia and relief to Naoto who pulled the hood over her head as she left the vehicle.   
"Inaba..." Naoto looked down, walking aside Aigis- they scanned the area, Naoto looked up in surprise as a cold chill fell down her back. "Th-This feeling!"  
"That is the feeling of a shadow." Aigis smiled. "Beat me to it, very good. However it appears that the numbers are great."  
"How great?" Questioned Akihiko who pulled his fists up ready to fight.   
"Far greater than we imagined." She continued. "All roaming close to location; Yasogami High." Naotos eyes widened at the name, her old school.   
Mitsuru nodded, Naoto understood as did everyone else - they all took off towards the target location yet were cut off by shadows.  
"Its no use, we'll have to split up and take them out..." Akihiko spat as he charged into a shadow fist first. "Go on ahead!" Mitsuru nodded, hissing slightly as Aigis cut off at the next corner taking on a group of shadows for herself. Turning another corner presented another horde of shadows, Mitsuru stopped and looked down.   
"Naoto, take them." She spoke, looking to Naoto with dictation.  
"M-Me?" Naoto looked down in doubt and disbelief.  
"It is an order, now do as I command you to!" Mitsuru hissed, striking fear into Naoto who stepped forwards- pointing a shy hand at the shadows and wincing before rockets shot from her arms, Mitsuru smiled as she walked away. Naoto pulled her arm in front of her face as the explosion occurred, as the dust settled she surveyed the damage, the backstreet was a mess of scrap metal and trash but the shadows were eliminated.   
"Job done..." Naoto spoke darkly before turning to continue moving after Mitsuru who was long gone.  
"Hey you..." A familiar voice spoke out, Naoto stopped dead in her tracks, frozen by fear. The voice belonged to Yosuke Hanamura, her friend from the events before. "Are you the one behind all this? All these shadows and nearly killing me just then?!" Yosuke became aggravated as he started to walk towards the figure of Naoto, she trembled in her place and remained in silence. "Don't just stand there... Answer me!" He approached closer, Naoto fell into panic- she couldn't let him find out who she was, she shot at the floor. Using the cloud of dust as a curtain, Naoto fled the scene, hiding nearby as a distressed Yosuke continued on towards the school in disappointment. "They're gone? Oh great... I almost had this case solved, I bet Naoto would have solved this by now... I miss her." These words made Naoto stop, she sat in a ball behind the wall where she hid, knees up by her chest as she cried into them- They were still thinking of her. From this space, Naoto observed Chie and Yukiko pass and take on shadows, she was forbidden to assist but watched; It made her smile, knowing her friends were going strong. When the coast was clear, Naoto continued on her way, smacking down shadows as she walked.

Naoto began to walk over the rooftops in an attempt to reach the school quickly, there were less shadows in the air.   
"Stop." Another familiar voice was raised, Naoto stopped on the edge of a building and refused to turn around once more. "Who are you?"   
"Its...Not your concern, Narukami Yu." Naoto spoke in a deep voice she managed to put on, Yu was stunned at the response.  
"Y-You know my name?" He stuttered, stepping closer. "Who are you...and what's going on?"   
"I said that's none of your concern and what's happening has nothing to do with me!" She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "I'm trying to stop this, stay out of my way!" Naoto stepped forwards, falling to the ground and landing feet first before running once more.  
"H-Hey! Wait!" Yu panicked as she fell, looking over the edge he was relieved to see the figure run yet shook his head before informing the others via Rise's ability to communicate about the mysterious figure that ran from him. "I just... Hope they're not in danger." He spoke to himself.

Naoto continued to run, of all people why did it have to be Yu- a person so special that she couldn't hold back her feelings, she wanted to tell him, leap into his arms and be safe - this could never be in the current circumstances. Naoto felt safe, she was nearly at the school- she could make it and be done with it all. A loud crash drew Naoto's attention from the path she walked, her instinct was to follow the sound- her feet moved faster than her mind as she took herself to the source of the interference, she felt the presence of a shadow and feared. Naoto was right to fear, from her hiding place near the trash cans she noticed an abnormally large squad of shadows circling a figure of whom took her by surprise.  
"Kanji..." Naoto looked down holding her chest. Her love was in danger, struggling to fight off the shadows- the group was larger than those before and appeared more co-ordinated. She looked down, biting her lip- knowing she was unable to help killed her inside.   
"S-Stop!" Kanji cried out in a panic, backing up from the shadows until he hit the wall. "Don't..." A sign of realisation struck him, he dropped his weapon which let out a clank against the floor. "If you want me, take me - it'll take me from here to where my love is, I miss her too much to care." He stepped away from the wall with his arms out as a shadow dived in for a dead hit. Naoto's eyes widened, she hit her fist against the wall and propelled herself forwards.  
"Kanji no!" She found herself screaming out as she smashed the shadow straight into a wall, fuelled by her feelings she stood proud- all limiters removed for this effort.  
Kanji fell to his knees in both shock and pain- what was happening?  
"W...Who are...?" He began to question yet fell silent once beginning to observe, the voice felt familiar but he couldn't be sure as it felt different to him. Naoto went all out, smashing the shadows left and right- her missiles locking on and hitting every target- she had surpassed all of her training and it was down to her love. Following a long battle the dust began to settle. Naoto, exhausted from the limiters being removed, dropped to her knees in the center of the area as steam spewed from her cracks and vents. Kanji stood, shaking his head and walking over.  
"You...saved me." He smiled. "Thank you, but...Who are you?" He put a hand on her shoulder, she knocked it away before forcing herself to stand. #  
"Don't." She spoke in another fake tone, he looked at her startled.   
"H...Hey there's no need to be like that- It's just a question." He looked at his hand in concern as Naoto stood and began to walk. "L-Look out!" Kanji swung his chair behind her head, taking care of a shadow that jumped for her - Naoto shot at this as it fell but it was a danger.

Naoto's hood dropped, Kanji stood in pure surprise and disbelief. The short blue hair catching his eye, the hat placed perfectly on the head with robotic headset antenna covering the ears. She was different but he still knew.   
"Naoto...?" He asked. "Is...That you?" He dropped his chair as she turned to him, tears dropping from her eyes as she faced him. Naoto's expression portrayed fear, her face perfect as Kanji remembered with a few differences to suit her robotic appearance - Her eyes a bright blue and fear filled.  
"Im sorry..." She dropped her head and ran from him, he gave chase in curiosity himself.  
"W-Wait!" He grabbed her by the jacket. "Yo..You can't! You look like my love, Naoto - Please... Are you my dear precious Naoto?" He pleaded weakly to her, he couldn't take the heartbreak much longer. Naoto looked down before kissing him quickly on the lips.   
"I can't..." She said before running once more and breaking his grasp. Kanji dropped into a sobbing mess, a single button in his hand from the coat on Naoto's body.   
Naoto stopped around the corner, hitting the wall and crying harshly before collapsing into a heap on the floor.

"Kanji...What happened?" The night was drawing to a close, Yu and the rest of the team came across Kanji in the same spot sobbing, Yu decided to question him.   
"That figure." Kanji spoke softly as he looked at the button in his hand. "Was Naoto." The group gasped collectively.   
"Impossible." Chie denied his claim.   
"Kanji, Naoto's been dead for a year now... It's time to move on." Yukiko stated in a blunt yet gentle way.  
"I-I saw her! The hood dropped and everything!" He retaliated, Yosuke assisted him in standing.   
"It just isn't possible man, maybe you were seeing things - it has been a long night." Yosuke reassured as they began to walk. "Come on, lets get you back."  
"I saw her! Why can't you just believe me?!" Kanji continued to protest down the street as day began to leak through the dark hour.   
Meanwhile Aigis lifted the now unconscious body of Naoto and placed her in the back of the limousine which drove away.   
"Oh Naoto..." She spoke.

\----  
'It's too hard, watching a struggle such as that night, I wanted to run with them...I hope they believe Kanji and come for me.'  
\- Naoto Shirogane


	3. Breaking Points

Slight glimpses of the morning sun brushed against Naoto's face through the cracked vent in the room, her eyes clicking open as she drew herself to sit up. She found herself lay down in a bed in a room which she had obtained as her own since awakening. The room itself was highly basic and very cold- she looked over to the floor length mirror in the rooms corner and drew herself to it. Her legs aching in pain as she found difficulty in motion, she glanced at herself in the mirror and bit her lip, steam was still bleeding from her vents as she drew a hand to her coat, pulling back in pain- red hot. Naoto panicked slightly, realising she was feeling a burning pain in her chest- she pulled the clothing from her body and stared herself in the eyes.   
The robotic appeal that faced her made her feel sick, it was true what Mitsuru told her - she just didn't want to believe it, but seeing the truth for her own eyes she could finally believe it. Her one leg human whilst her other metallic, she remembered this leg was mangled in the incident, she sat stroking it, the pain she felt that day - in a normal circumstance she would never walk again. Her feet robotically engineered like her chest, her naked torso was a plate of steel- she felt herself, burning up still from the removal of her limits. Her one hand loaded with bullets, the other a fragile human - held to her face it trembled, she remembered that day once more. Observing her face, she realised one of her eyes was a sharp blue, her eye was fake, the antenna to her ears sparking with static. Her body laced in metal, she was no longer a human, she couldn't comprehend this information and drew her naked body together as she let out a cry.   
"Im...Nothing but..." Naoto cried to herself, her body conflicted between heating up and cooling down, she snapped open a panel on her chest and winced, sparks flying from her chest as she realised she was still in an unfit state to be awake. A friendly arm caught her as she fell back and placed her back to rest.  
"Naoto, please rest up- its bad to scare me like that..." Aigis smiled sadly to her as she took a seat next to her on the bed, assisting her dress.  
"A...Aigis? What did I?" Naoto looked down at her hands "Do..."  
"You removed all limiters...And went full power to rescue Kanji from those shadows - he's safe but...He saw you" She looked down sadly "Mitsuru isn't highly impressed, she wants to show you something when you recover."  
"...Im sorry, I couldn't just let him.." Naoto looked away but Aigis held her hand.  
"No, its not a problem." She smiled. "You did what was right and we appreciate that. But...Don't force yourself like that, you aren't ready yet and it hurts to see you force yourself to break."  
Naoto looked down once more.  
"They don't believe Kanji..." Mitsuru's bitter voice broke the silence as she entered, Naoto sat back against the wall as her body finally began to calm down from her limiter removal.   
"Mit..suru..." Naoto looked down as she spoke, Aigis stood at ease.  
"There isn't a need to say anything." She continued with a brief sigh. "We got lucky but don't push it again. There's something I would like to show you." She took Naotos hand and brought her to her feet as she began to leave the room. Naoto stuttered a response before following.   
Naoto was ushered into the limousine and driven away.

"Im not crazy damn! Why won't any of you believe me!" Kanji looked down slamming his fist into the table once more, Yosuke's arms flung in the air flustered as he attempted to calm him down.  
"Come on dude its not possible! She's no longer here!" Yosuke cried out, loosing his mind as much as everyone else. They had been arguing over the case of the mystery character for hours and were still no closer in the negotiation. Kanji stood kicking his chair to the floor.   
"Fine! If you don't believe me...I'll find the proof I need!" Kanji growled as he left the room in a fit of rage, Yosuke let out a sigh.  
"He's seeing things..." He sighed to himself as he threw himself to his feet and reset the chair, Yu stood and looked to Yosuke.  
"Let me talk to him." Yu stated bluntly. "I'll see to it."  
"If you say so but...He's losing it if you ask me!"

\----  
"I don't believe for a second that Kanji's crazy, I'll get to the bottom of this... I can't doubt my friend without knowing the truth. We've found it once, we'll find it again."  
-Yu Narukami


End file.
